


Nostalgia

by jikooksynthesis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikooksynthesis/pseuds/jikooksynthesis
Summary: Lee Jooheon and Bae Hyunjin have just started their newly-wed lives, but one night, Hyunjin randomly passes away. Jooheon was on the verge of taking his own life when he suddenly blacked-out....It’s been almost one-hundred and thirty years since Hyunjin was brutally taken from him, but every promise he has made about only falling in love once falters when he encounters an unfortunate, poverty-driven individual. His name is Lee Minhyuk and he oddly feels an attachment towards the boy.





	Nostalgia

Hbhvhnbhrchufcbbnubv


End file.
